This invention relates to a device for reaming pipe and more particularly to a device as an attachment for a power drill or similar device to be used to ream a pipe and drive a screw or other fastener, especially in order to assist with an electrical wiring installation.
In any field wherein metal pipe is used, it is necessary to cut and bend, and then shape the pipe to its desired use. This is especially true in the field of electrical installations. Cutting of the pipe can and does result in a rough end of the pipe.
Unfortunately, in the electrical fields, it is critical to have the end of the pipe smooth. This smooth end minimizes damage to the wire as the assembly is being completed and simplifies the installation of the electrical circuits. Also, the smooth end makes it easier to install a conduit fitting, a coupler or a connector.
This smooth end is especially desirable for electrometallic tubing, called EMT in the trade. While this tubing has a thin wall, it is still desirable and required to provide a smooth end after cutting the same in order for the pipe to fit into the circuit.
By reaming the end of the cut pipe, it becomes smooth. With the end of the pipe being smooth, the pipe is less likely to snag or damage the insulation on the wire or wires passed therethrough. Such reaming currently is accomplished by hand tools. Power tools are not adaptable for this purpose.
However, the only adequate way to ream a pipe at this time is by hand. This reaming of the pipe is accomplished by using a channel lock and a screw driver. With these tools, great physical and repetitive effort is required from the electrician, in order to complete the required work.
Such a repetitive use of the hands with these tools can result in a severe case of carpal tunnel syndrome or other pain causing factors. Not only does such pain interfere with an electrician""s ability to perform the required duties, it might even prevent the electrician from working at all. Thus, if a device can be developed to more efficiently ream the pipe, great advantages are obtained.
One manner of efficient reaming is with a power tool. However, it is difficult to achieve a power assisted reamer and still obtain efficient reaming of a pipe, especially a pipe used for an electric circuit. The flexibility of the reaming tool can be lost with a power-assisted device. The difficulty of switching tools and the ability to combine the functions of the channel locks and the screw driver in one tool is difficult, especially when the power-assisted function is added to the equation.
Furthermore, in the electrical industry, it is difficult to use a power tool to drive a screw, in order to secure tubing or pipes in position. Thus, if a power tool is used, great care with screw fasteners for the tubing is required.
Thus, the desirability of power reaming can be outweighed by the necessity of efficiently switching tools being used. If the power tool cannot switch easily, the desired results simplifying the work cannot be accomplished.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable of reaming a pipe and driving a screw.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable of reducing carpel tunnel syndrome.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable of use with a power drill.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable of reducing the need for channel locks in electrical work.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable of replacing a hand screw driver.
Yet another objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable minimizing damage to wire insulation.
Still, another objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable of simplifying the installment of electrical wires.
Also, an objective of this invention is the provision of a power-assisted method for reaming a pipe.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a power tool capable of reaming a pipe.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for screw driver bit.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of an attachment for increasing the efficiency of an electrician.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a method and device for reaming a pipe, which may have electrical wires passed therethrough, by providing a device attachable to a power tool with at least one reaming blade thereon, and adapted to receive at least one driving bit.